Truths or Lies?
by Hotaru Neko-chan
Summary: Shinomori Rin nunca foi uma garota de ficar acretidando em mágia, Yokais e muito menos em principes encantados até descobrir um segredo de família juntamente com belos olhos dourados. [pares: RinxSesshy KagxInuxKik SangxMir e mais um monte de rolos]


Truths or Lies? 

-

**by: **Hotaru Neko-chan

-

-

**Disclamer: **Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei sua respectiva dona, apenas uso sua imagen (com todo respeito) para o entreterimento sem fins lucrativos (resumindo, só escrevo por diversão mesmo, não estou ganhando nada com isso)

-

Prólogo: Minha Vida 

Contada por Shinomori Rin, que no caso sou eu mesma XD 

-

Sem dúvidas segunda-feira é o dia mais chato da semana! Por quê? Bem, pelo simples fato de que você está lá, todo contente por ficar em casa sem tendo que se preucupar com o mundo ou com responsabilidadas porque é sabado ou domingo (que sinceramente passam voando) quando de repente, sem você se dar conta já é segunda-feira, e ai você já sabe né? Tem que voltar pra aquela rotina detestável de acordar cedo só pra ir pra escola (fala sério, tem algo mais chato do que ir pra escola na segunda feira? Se tiver me fala, porque até hoje eu não descobri.)

Bem que podia existir só o sabado, o mundo seria tão mais feliz, tão mais cor-de-rosa... Perai, pára tudo! Mas que idiotice eu acabei de falar? Eu odeio cor-de-rosa! Alguém me drogou porquê não é possivel, onde já se viu, eu querendo que o mundo seja cor-de-rosa, acho que eu tó começando a ficar retardada.

Mas como eu estava dizendo antes (antes de entrar a questão do cor-de-rosa, que como eu disse eu odeio, bem, mas vamos parar por aqui e voltar para a segunda-feira se não isso vai virar um livro só sobre "Como eu odeio rosa"), segunda-feira é o dia mais chato da semana, e adivinhem que dia é hoje? Isso mesmo segunda-feira! E como todo mundo sabe a segunda-feira sempre começa (bem pelo menos a minha começa, já a de vocês eu não sei) com aquele barulhinho que eu AMO DE PAIXÃO (foquem na ironia).

pipipipi

pipipipi

pipipipi

pipipipi...

Ele já deve estar tocando a uns 5 minutos e quem disse que eu vou levantar, vou é deixar ele tocar até explodir hauhahuauhau (risadinha do mal? Não tó dizendo que eu tó ficando retardada!)

- Shinomori Rin [1 se você não estiver aqui em 5 minutos eu juro que vai se arrepender de ter nascido! - É, definidamente acabou o meu sosego, o despertador eu consigo driblar mas a minha obasan..., ela até me chamou pelo meu nome todo! Sabe em quantos em quantos anos ela faz isso?! E quando eu não obdeso ela fica assustadora! Eu morro de medo só de pensar!

Como eu não quero deixa-la nervosa levanto correndo e desligo o maldito do despertador que ainda temia em tocar (a sorte dele é que ele não foi parar na parede, seria um a menos pra me chatear), e me arrumo para ir pra escola, a primeira coisa que fasso é vestir o meu uniforme que consiste em uma saia de pregas preta, uma blusa branca com um laço vermelho, um blazer negro e os meus sapatos comuns [2.

Mas que groceria a minha! Tó aqui conversando com vocês e nem me apresentei, bem como deu pra perceber o meu nome é Shinomori Rin (também com o gritão que a minha obasan deu acho que até em Marte sabem o meu nome), tenho 15 anos e estou no 1ª ano do colegial, não sou muito boa em detalhes mas vou tentar me descrever:

Meus cabelos são negros como um céu sem estrelas, bem lisos e vão até meus ombros (eu geralmente pego uma pequena mecha de um lado do meu cabelo e a prendo, fazendo um rabinho-de-cavalo), tenho uma franja que sempre teima em cair nos meus olhos, que são da cor chocolate, não sou muito alta, devo ter mais ou menos 1, 60, minha pele é bem branca, e o que mais?... Acho que só né? Ah! Esqueci de falar que eu não tenho muitas curvas, pareço uma garotinha de 10 anos com esses seios e quadril pequenos (Por quê Deus ? Por que justo eu? Mas pode deixar, dizem que a gente cresce até os 21).

Agora eu vou falar um pouco do meu quarto, ele é normal, tem alguns posters de bandas de J-rock e J-pop colados na parede, uma estante com alguns livros, uma escrivaninha aonde eu escrevo e desenho de vez enquando, tem a minha cama (lógico, se não aonde eu iria dormir?), meu guarda-roupa, meu inceparavel computador e alguns bichinhos de pelucia. (Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça os moveis são todos brancos e as paredes azuis bem claras).

Agora que estou devidamente arrumada ( apresentada) e com a bolça pronta desso as escadas (só para informar, se é que vocês já não perceberam eu sou Japonesa), vou até a cozinha aonde estava a minha obasan preparando o café-da-manhã e me sento na mesa.

- Ohayo! - Disse cansada, colocando a minha cabeça sob a mesa.

- Ohayo Rin-chan! - Disse sorrindo, mas logo depois sua expressão mudou completamente para uma nervosa - Kagome! Kikyo! Por que as duas ainda não estão aqui!? - Gritava isterica chamando as minhas primas.

É, essa é a minha tia Kaede, um pouco dramatica, sempre fazendo uma tespestade em copo d'água, mas ela é muito legal, logo você se acostuma com as maluquises dela, eu mesma, já vai fazer três anos que estou morando aqui com ela e minhas primas... Ahn? Por quê eu moro com minha tia e minhas primas em vez de morar com os meus pais? Bem é que..., é que eles morreram num acidente de avião, eles estavam viajando a negocios por iso eu não fui com eles, as vezes penso se tive sorte ou azar... Algumas pessoas perdem um pai ou uma mãe, já eu fiquei orfã em um unico dia... Mas chega de tristeza, bola pra frente, afinal eu sei que eles estão num lugar muito melhor, sem probreza, violencia, miseria e você sabe, essas coisas mundanas que tentamos dar as costas fingindo não saber ou não ver (coisa que eu acho abominavel, mas não vou ficar dando muito palpite senão vocês vão pensar que eu sou algum tipo de politica tentando se eleger)

Minha tia tem cabelos castanhos bem claros, alguns fios brancos já estam até aparecendo (acho que ela anda pintando esse cabelo, sei não), ela é magra mas acho que ela andou engordando um pouco (certamente andou asaltando a geladeira, que coisa feia), um olho castanho e o outro ela usa um tapa-olho (sim igual a de um pirata, não me pergunte porque, muitas coisas dessa família eu não sei responder, diz ela que foi um acidente quando era mais nova, agora nós temos que acreditar), minha tia foi muito bela quando era mais nova (ela ainda é bonita, só que lógico que já foi mais), teve varios e varios namorados mas nunca se casou (tá, ai você me pergunta de onde vem minhas primas, lógico que não precisa se casar pra ter filhos mas simplesmente elas também não são filhas dela).

Logo minha prima Kagome entrou correndo na cozinha, ainda abotoava seu blazer e seus cabelos estavam um pouco que bagunçados. Assim como eu Kagome tem 15 anos e está no 1ª ano do colegial, seus cabelos são negros e vão até mais ou menos suas costas, olhos castanhos, pele levemente bronzeada (já que ela está no time de volei e constantemente tem que ficar no sol), e 7 centimetros mais alta do que eu!

Em seguida entrou minha outra prima, irmã mais velha de Kagome, Kikyo (diferente de Kagome, ela entrou calma, com uniforme e cabelos perfeitos, sem nada fora do lugar). Seus cabelos são negros, bem lisos e longos, até os quadris, geralmente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Pele palida, olhos castanhos, ligeiramente parecida com Kagome (talvez uma versão mais velha), mas com um ar mais sereno, mais maduro. Kikyo já tem 17 anos e está no 3ª ano do colegial, nos três estudamos na mesma escola.

Como eu havia dito antes elas não são filhas da minha tia Kaede, são sobrinhas assim como eu, Minha mãe era a irmã mais nova, Kaede a do meio e a mãe de Kikyo e Kagome a mais velha (muita mulher numa familia só), eu nunca conheci a mãe delas (minha tia Kirika, já falei que minha mãe se chamava Kira? Isso mesmo, só eu não tenho o nome começado com K, outra coisa inesplicavel na minha família), o pai delas..., nunca conheci, vi foto ou pelo menos ouvi falar, minha tia Kirika e mãe solteira, que como eu disse, nunca conheci, só vi a foto dela de uns 20 anos atrás, ela é simplesmente identica a Kikyo, um verdadeiro clone ambulante (na verdade o clone é a Kikyo já que ela nasceu depois), dá até um pouco de medo..., ah? Se a mãe delas também morreu? Não só tá desaparecida, sabe o básico, ela é uma renomada arqueologa (e professora universitaria) por isso vive viajando, não achou bom pra educação das minhas primas ficar pra cima e pra baixo então mandou elas pra cá, e olha que já faz tempo, 8 anos, nunca mais apareceu, nem sei se manda carta, nem Kagome e muito menos Kikyo comentam sobre ela, então eu deixo queto.

- Ohayo Minna! - Kagome disse sentando-se na mesa, passava as suas mãos em seus cabelos na tentativa de arruma-los (ou pelo menos deixa-los menos bagunçados).

- Eu já estou indo pra escola, preciso fazer algumas coisas antes das aulas - Kikyo disse com seu tom de voz sereno habitual, ela sempre parece estar tão calma, nunca a vi nervosa nem algo parecido, ela também é muito fechada, quase não tem amigos. É a tipica garota perfeita, bonita, inteligente, não se mete em encrenca... Como odeio pessoas assim! Pra mim não existe isso de perfeição, também olha quem tá falando, a garota que pode ser intitulada de varias coisas, menos boa moça e muito menos perfeita..

- Tudo bem, mas você não quer comer nada antes? Nem uma fruta? - Minha tia perguntou preocupada.

- Não eu como alguma coisa lá

- Tem certeza? - Mas que insistencia, se a menina disse que não quer pra que ficar empurrando comida? Deixa ela ficar anorexa, morrer de fome, desnutrida, e o diabo que for.

-Tenho, sayonara - Dizendo isso Kikyo saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala, logo depois ouvi barulho de porta sendo aberta e fechada. Ainda bem que ela foi embora, não que a odei, só a acho meio estranha, parece que está sempre observando tudo e todos, também não gosto de pessoas misteriosas, cheias de segredos, vai que ela é um psicopata!

- Eu tenho que comer rápido, quero passar numa loja de objetos mágicos que abriu hoje - Disse com os olhos brilhando, as vezes ela também fica estranha, Kagome se liga muito em misticismo, amuletos mágicos e afins, é o hobbie dela fazer o que, não tem gente que coleciona figurinhas, selos e tampinhas de garrafa? Pois bem, ela gosta de colecionar amuletos de sorte, felicidade, amor..., particulamente pra mim são coisas inuteis, mas se ela gosta... - Você quer vir junto Rin? Nós podemos comprar um amuleto que faça você encontrar a sua alma gemea! Não é romantico?

- ... - Alma gemea éh? Sei, pobre criança ainda acretida nisso, como se papai noel e coelhinho da pascoa existissem mesmo, mas como eu sou uma boa garota não vou desiludi-la, apenas respondi sacudindo os meus ombros, por mim tanto faz, chegando no colegio inteira.

Kagome agradeceu pela comida e logo em seguida começou a enfiar torradas (lógico que empurradas com suco de laranja) guela abaixo, aquela cena era bizarra, tão bizarra que cheguei a arquear uma sombrancelha, ela parou engolindo tudo, claro que se engasgou (também com tanta comida, até eu), mas deu soquinhos no seu peito pra ver se a comida entalada descia.

- Vamos Rin se não, não vai dar tempo - Disse se levantando.

- ... - Olhei-a com uma cara de "Mais já?", eu ainda nem havia dado três morditas direito na minha torrada e já tinha que ir.

- Vamos, depois no irteva-lo eu te pago o lanche que você quiser - Agora disse puxando meu braço com uma mão enquanto segurava o mochila com a outra.

- Promete? - Perguntei desconfiada, não vou cair em nenhuma mentira, vai que depois ela vem com uma conversa de "Quando foi que eu disse isso?", se duvidar fasso assinar um documento.

- Prometo, mas vamos - Disse ainda me puxando.

- Tá, tá, mas deixa eu pegar a minha mochila - Disse me soltando, fui até a minha mochila e a peguei, cada coisa que essa menina me faz fazer, onde já se viu eu indo comprar amuleto pra achar "Alma Gêmea", é melhor ninguém ficar sabendo se não vai manchar a minha reputação.

Kagome saiu de casa com um enorme sorriso, só faltava saltitar (juro que se ela fizer isso largo ela no meio da rua e finjo que não conheço), já eu sai com uma cara assustadora, na verdade com uma cara de "Nossa, tó amando tudo isso" e segui ela pra essa tal loja nova, espero que não seja nenhuma furada, bem, furada é já que nada disso funciona, só a ingenua da Kagome pra acreditar numa coisa dessas.

Já andamos a metade do caminho e ela continua com esse sorriso bobo e com essa cara de garota feliz, já a minha expressão não melhorou em nada, na verdade piorou, vocês não tem noção a vontade que eu tó de ir nessa loja, acabei de descobrir alguma coisa pior que segunda-feira..., nãoooooo, segunda ainda ganha, mas isso aqui também é um saco.

- Já chegamos? - Perguntei fazendo cara e voz de cansada.

- Já estamos perto - disse com mesmo sorriso, para com isso já ta me irritando.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada, então como sou chata advinhem o que eu fiz?

- E agora - Isso mesmo perguntei de novo, tem algo mais irritante do que perguntar de minuto a minuto?

- A loja é logo ali - disse apontando para algumas lojas mais a frente.

- Ali? Ainta tá tão longe - Tá eu disse isso também só pra irritar, a loja não tava tão longeeee assim.

- Então vamos correndo! - Kagome disse saindo na frente, sim correndo mesmo.

- Kagome pera ai! - Disse, na verdade gritei mais já era tarde demais, ela já estava bem a frente, ah mais que droga, odeio correr.

Depois de correr feito uma doida, sim porque pra mim correr na rua é coisa de doida finalmente cheguei na loja, quando abri a porta (que fez o tradicional som com o sininho) me deparei com uma Kagome maravilhada, a menina só faltava tar de boca aberta, tá convenhamos que a loja é... Ajeitadinha, mas não é pra tanto, ela tem um ar meio indiano, cigano, ah sei lá, só sei que tem muitos cristais e figuras misticas, sem falar do cheiro de incenso.

- Não é maravilho Rin-chan? - Perguntou ainda maravilhada.

- É, mas agora escolhe logo o que você quer comprar e vamos embora - Disse apreçando-a, não sei porque mas esse lugar me dá uma senção esquisita, não sei explicar é estranho, nunca havia sentido isso antes.

- Ah mais tem tantas coisas - Disse muito empolgada - Se pudesse eu levava a loja inteira, pena que a minha mesada só me permite comprar alguns - Disse agora com um beicinho triste.

- Se não gasta-se o dinheiro em bobagens poderia comprar mais - Não que eu não ache isso também uma bobagem, mas é bom dar lição de moral nos outros.

- Mas eu não gasto em bobagens - Disse ainda fazendo beiço - Esse mês comprei uma otima coleção sobre Yokais, Vampiros, Onis, livros otimos, cheios de informações uteis.

- Como se isso realmente existisse - Disse com desdem.

- Claro que existem, e você vai ver se algum dia precisarmos matar um Yokai - Disse ligeiramente nervosa.

- AI! - Sons de caixas caindo chamaram a nossa atenção (nós duas já estavamos com nossas unhas e pressas pra fora como duas gatas prestes a entrarem numa briga, que modestia parte EU iria vencer, ela pode ser mais alta mas eu sou muito mais forte e agil).

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Kagome que correra para ajudar a levantar a pessoa que havia derrubado/caindo as caixas de papelão, impressão a minha ou ele tava ouvindo a nossa coversa? Tá tão perto e caiu justamente na hora que a Kagome falou sobre Yokais, é eu realmente sou pirada, essas e outras são coisas que só uma mente insana como a minha poderia pensar.

- Estou sim - Disse sorrindo, logo o rapaz se levantou do chão limpando a sua roupa que se não me engano e o uniforme masculino do nosso colegio, só que ele está sem o blazer e a gravata, os primeiros botões de sua blusa estão abertos e ele está usando alguns colares com pedras de cores diferentes e simbolos gravados nelas.

O garoto deve ter 1, 75 no máximo, cabelos negros aparentemente curtos, a não ser pelo seu rabinho-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos, branco e um geito meio largado, sem falar de um olhar... Hentai? Não, deve ser minha imaginação, que coisa feia Rin, pensar mal dos outros desse jeito..., a que se dane, nunca fui boazinha e agora é que eu não vou virar santa, esse olhar de safado não engana ninguém..., quer dizer menos a Madre Tereza aqui no meu lado que ainda não se ligou no tremendo do pervetido que está na nossa frente.

- Que bom que você não se machucou - Kagome disse sorrindo, Terra pra Kagome alô, olha pra ele e me diz que ainda não percebeu que ele tá nos olhando de cima a baixo?

- Meu nome é Sazaro [3 Miroke, mas podem me chamar só de Miroke - Disse pegando a mão de Kagome, logo depois beijando-lhe as costas - E quais são os nomes das belas flores que estão a iluminar a minha umilde loja?

- Eu... - Kagome estava paralisada com as bochechas rubras, talvez pelo susto ou pelo elogio, as meninas de hoje se impresionam com cada coisa, se incantam com o primeiro Don Juan que aparece pela frente - Hajimemashite [4 Miroke eu sou Higurashi Kagome e está aqui é a minha prima Shinomori Rin.

- Rin-chan - Disse agora pegando minha mão - Meu pequeno botão de rosa [5, posso lhe chamar de Rin-chan não posso? - Perguntou com um sorriso sedutor (ele me chamou de pequena e ainda por cima de rosa? Esse cara ta querendo morrer?)

-Não, não pode - Disse secamente tirando minha mão das dele, lancei o meu melhor olhar mortal mesmo assim ele continuou com o mesmo sorrisinho idiota nos lábios.

- Mas então o que o meu pequeno botão de rosa e a minha linda Margarida desejam? - Qual a parte do "Não pode" esse moleque não entendeu?

- Margarida? - Perguntou Kagome confusa.

- Sim, combina muito com você - Disse sorrindo e Kagome retribuiu o sorriso

- Nós queremos amuletos que nós guiem até as nossas almas gemeas - Miroke olhou impressionado mas logo voltou a sorrir.

- Mas pra que vocês querem amuletos se acabaram de achar sua alma gêmea? - Perguntou com uma cara de pau que acho que só eu percebi, repito Kagome é muito ingenua, não repara nessas coisas, sorte dela que eu a acompanhei.

- Aonde, eu nem percebi - Perguntou confusa.

- Mas não é obviu? Eu naturalmente - Tisse apontando com o polegar para si mesmo.

- Mas você...? Não senti nada de diferente - Disse ainda confusa fazendo ele desabar no chão, mas logo levantou novamente.

- É que essas coisas demoram um pouco, tenho certeza que se eu te beijar você vai notar a nossa conecção - Disse fazendo bico pronto pra beijar Kagome, mas eu como sou mais rapida puxei-a antes disso fazendo ele cair com tudo no chão (alguém já perceu que essa é a terceira vez que ele cai só hoje?)

- Ai - Disse masageando a testa - Me desculpe botão de rosa, eu sei que você queria ser a primeira.

- Não é nada disso! - Gritei, mas gritei mesmo, garoto folgado, até parece que eu tava querendo beijar ele - Você não podia ser mais rápido não? A gente vai se atrassar pro colegio!

- Tá se vocês querem mesmo amuletos de amor eu tenho a coisa perfeita - Disse caminhando até o balcão, lá ele se abaixou e começou a revirar, procurando certamente pelos amuletos - Aqui, achei - Disse se levantando com uma pequena caixa decorada - Podem escolher o que quiserem, mas não se enqueçam que eu sempre estarei a disposição de vocês, os unicos motivos por eu continuar existindo, pelas coisas belas do mundo.

- A tá, segura a bola ai Casannova - Disse aproximando-me da caixa que agora estava aberta, nela cinco objetos circulares, um transparente, um meio rosado, um verde, um amarelo e um azul [6. Logo me encantei pelo transparente e Kagome pelo rosado.

- Quanto cada um custa? - Perguntou Kagome na esperança que seu dinheiro desse pra comprar (acho que ela esqueceu do meu lanche, mas tudo bem).

- Nada - Disse com muita naturalidade, fechando a caixa e a guardando novamente.

- NADA?! - Perguntamos em unisono.

- Sim nada, para as minhas belas flores esses amuletos são grátis na condição que voltem depois para me vistar.

- Sabe o que é... - Começei a dizer mas parei quando levei um biliscão.

- Nós adorariamos - Kagome disse sorrindo gentilemente, depois virou pra mim com uma cara assuatadora - Né Rin-chan?

- É claro, nós vamos adorar - Disse com um sorriso amarelo, de onde veio isso, essa menina tá me assustando, socorro!

- Voltem sempre! - Disse nos reverenciando antes de sairmos da loja.

Saimos da loja e fomos em direção do nosso colégio, Kagome olhava maravilhada para a esfera rosada em sua mão, como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, tá eu também olhava um pouco para a minha, mas não com o mesmo olhar de quem nunca havia visto algo parecido assim antes, ela apenas havia me enfetiçado, só isso...

Estavamos tão ocupadas olhando para os nossos amuletos que nem notamos os olhos dourados sob nós, nos seguindo...

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da Autora: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasaha então eu particulamente não faço a minima idéia de como está, está cheio de erros ortograficos mas prometo corrigi-los amanhã, e os proximos capitulos viram sem erros, farei um enorme esforço já que não sou boa en corregir a ortografia**

**1- O sobrenome da Rin quem escolheu foi o meu amigo Érico, então credito para ele**

**2- Uniforme da Saya Otonashi de Blood+ eu particulamente amo aquele uniforme por isso resolvi colocar ele.**

**3- Quem escolheu o sobrenome do Miroke foi o meu amigo Laican, então creditos para ele**

**4- Hajimemashite, prazer em conhece-lo**

**5- O botão de rosa veio do Leonard de Ashita no Nadja, gosto desse apelido**

**6- Esses amuletos são identicos a joias de quatro almas, pelo um motivo que sera revelado mais a frente**

**7- A personalidade da Rin ficou meio non-sense por ter sido meio que inspirada em mim**

**8- Esse foi a metade do capitulo que eu pretendia postar, só pra saber se eu devo realmente continuar escrevendo ou desistir logo de uma vez.**

**9- Anh... que mais? Ah! O proximo capitulo sai logo (espero), dependendo se alguém achar que eu devo continuar.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
